Di algo
by MrRayney
Summary: Desearía tenerte un día más para así poder hablar y decirte lo que eras para mí. Para poder disfrutar de tu voz y contemplar de tus ojos una vez más.


_**Say Something**_

 _ **Escrito por RaindropsAndRosepetals**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Muy bien, hace décadas que no subo algo y si no lo hago voy a terminar explotando por lo cual he aquí un fic algo triste de esta querida pareja. Ya que para mí es la mejor forma de terminar el día.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes y la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, todo es de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Di algo**_

— ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto a mí, Richard!

— ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No lo hice a propósito!

— ¡Oh y solo por eso debo de perdonarte por haberme engañado!— grito ella completamente furiosa— ¡¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy?!

— ¡Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!

— ¡Si, porque estabas borracho!

— ¡Rae, por fa…

— ¡No me llames así!— grito con una mueca de disgusto al escuchar ese apodo— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así! ¡Nada de lo que digas hará que te perdone!

—Es porque no soy él ¿verdad?

—Déjalo fuera de esto, él no tiene nada que ver y lo sabes.

—Sé que desearías que fuera él ¡Pero no lo soy!

Ella simplemente inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y comenzó a alejarse de él.

—No puedo seguir con esto…lo único que haces es desaparecer por horas y tengo que preocuparme por ti todos los días…y ahora me haces esto…— murmuro ella abriendo la puerta del departamento— Sabia que esto no iba a funcionar.

—Yo no soy él, Raven.

—Lo sé.

—Lo siento…

Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo por una última vez, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Yo también lo siento, Richard.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del departamento.

La hechicera corrió por la calle, empujando y chocando con cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino. No sabía a donde ir y tampoco le importaba, lo único que deseaba era escapar de allí.

Era su culpa. Todo esto era culpa de ella, lo había perdido por su estupidez. Ella debió haberse quedado en su lugar, pero no lo hizo. Ella no escucho cuando él le dijo que se quedara, ella debió haberle hecho caso pero en cambio decidió ignorarlo. Tenía que protegerla, él siempre la protegía.

Pero ella no pudo protegerlo.

* * *

— _Rae, quédate aquí, todo estará bien, te lo prometo._

— _Gar…por favor, yo aun pued…_

— _Shhh— susurro el mutante haciéndola callar y acariciando sus mejillas— Todo estará bien, lo tenemos todo bajo control._

— _Yo no quiero que vayas solo, se supone que debemos hacer esto juntos._

— _Te prometo que será algo rápido, solo quédate aquí ¿Ok?— dijo tranquilamente mientras le limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que salía de sus labios._

 _Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él lo beso suavemente en la frente._

— _Te amo._

 _Y rápidamente Chico Bestia regreso a la pelea. Raven solamente pudo observar como el mutante se enfrentaba solo a Cinderblock. El suelo comenzó a temblar y Cinderblock se abalanzó contra el titán verde._

 _Raven se puso de pie, sabiendo que él no podría hacerle frente solo._

* * *

¿Por qué no había confiado en él? ¿Por qué ella lo siguió? ¿Por qué no lo había visto venir? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que lo amaba antes de que se fuera? Pero lo más importante…

¿Por qué él?

Todos estos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras corría, eso hasta que escucho una voz conocida detrás de ella.

— ¡Raven!— Grito desesperadamente Richard detrás de ella.

Ella ni siquiera se dio la vuelta ¿Qué no podía entender que lo suyo había terminado? Entonces en ese momento comienzo a llover, las gotas de agua se mezclaron con sus lágrimas saladas. Ella empezó a sollozar mientras comenzaba a correr más rápido.

* * *

— _¡Garfield!— grito ella mientras corría hacia él. Sus ojos abiertos en completo shock mientras se acercaba a él._

— _¡Te dije que te quedaras atrás!— grito él bastante molesto— ¡Estas demasiado cansada, Raven!_

— _¡Aun me queda bastante energía para seguir adelante! ¡Yo no voy a dejarte solo!_

 _Ella vio como estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero extrañamente se detuvo._

— _¿Garfield?— pregunto confundida._

— _Recuerda que siempre te amare._

— _¿Gar? ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Fue entonces que ella escucho aquel característico zumbido y él rápidamente la empujo al suelo. Fue a partir de ese momento que todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. La bala le atravesó el pecho y se desplomo en el suelo._

— _¡No!— grito ella con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y no tardó en encontrar a la persona causante de esto. Y al igual que aquel día en que Rabia se había hecho cargo de su cuerpo, comenzó a crecer varios metros con tentáculos negros saliendo bajo su capa, soltando un gruñido gutural, uno de sus tentáculos salió disparados hacia el criminal tomándolo del cuello y estampando su cabeza fuertemente contra el concreto, matándolo al instante._

 _Raven rápidamente volvió a la normalidad para acto seguido prestar atención en la herida y colocar sus manos sobre esta en un intento por detener el sangrado._

— _Rae…_

— _No hables, los demás estarán pronto aquí. Toda va a estar bien, no tienes de que preocuparte._

 _Él temblorosamente coloco sus manos sobre las de ella._

— _Rae…detente._

 _Ella sin embargo no lo hizo, en cambio sacudió la cabeza mientras hacia el intento de contener sus lágrimas._

— _Todo estará bien._

— _Raven…por favor, mírame— suplico débilmente en voz baja._

 _Raven lentamente dirigió su mirada a aquellos ojos esmeraldas los cuales parecían poco a poco perder su brillo característico._

— _Voy a curarte y entonces…_

— _Eso no va a funcionar, ya he perdido mucha sangre— susurro mientras con todas sus fuerzas colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla— Eres tan hermosa._

— _No…no hables así…no actúes como si esta fuera…— Raven no se atrevió a terminar su frase._

* * *

Raven se detuvo para comprobar el lugar al que había llegado. Su llanto se intensifico al darse cuenta de donde estaba. Pues ella inconscientemente había llegado al peor lugar del mundo.

Camino lentamente adentrándose en el lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso ya que no había visitado este lugar desde hace años.

* * *

— _Lo siento, lo siento mucho._

— _Deja de decir eso, está bien. Todo estará bien— afirmo él._

— _Gar, por favor. No te vayas._

— _Dale una oportunidad, Rae. He visto la forma en que te mira, dale una oportunidad como me la diste a mí hace años ¿Está bien?_

— _Está bien— sollozo ella asintiendo con la cabeza— Pero no veo la razón para hacerlo, tú estarás bien._

— _Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad— ella simplemente sollozo más fuerte y enterró su cabeza en su cuello— Te amo, Raven._

 _Ella sollozo ms fuerte y él cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos de nuevo._

— _¿Gar? Por favor, Gar…despierta, por favor— suplico ella sin parar— Te necesito conmigo…por favor…no me dejes._

 _Ella permaneció a su lado hasta que los demás llegaron. A medida que colocaban su cuerpo dentro de la ambulancia, ella miro sus manos las cuales estaban cubiertas de su sangre. Robin lentamente se acercó a ella y coloco una manta sobre sus hombros. No dijeron nada mientras el chico maravilla la guiaba hacia el auto-T._

* * *

Ella se desplomo en el suelo mientras miraba la lápida frente a ella.

—Lo siento mucho— murmuro la hechicera metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacando un pequeño centavo— Después de todos estos años, aun conservo esto.

Después de meditarlo, ella volvió a colocarlo dentro de su bolsillo, pues era una de las pocas posiciones que aún conservaba de él y decidió mejor no dejarlo allí.

Cuidadosamente ella acaricio la lápida, prestando especial atención al nombre tallado en esta.

—Pienso en ti todos los días. De verdad…lo lamento mucho por no haber venido a visitarte desde hace tiempo— ella se detuvo un momento tratando de calmarse un poco y pensando muy bien en lo que diría a continuación— Esta será la última vez que vendré aquí. Siempre estaré pensando en ti, intente darle una oportunidad a Richard pero las cosas no funcionaron y sinceramente no creo volver a enamorarme nuevamente, pero es que ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo en esta ciudad, Gar. Estoy pensando que tal vez debería irme a vivir a África, siempre me dijiste que es un hermoso lugar.

Ella alzo la vista al cielo mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y estas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

—Lo siento mucho…aun me culpo por lo que ocurrió aquella noche, sé que no te gustaría que me sintiera así pero no puedo evitarlo, si te hubiera escuchado tal vez las cosas serían muy diferentes en este momento.

Finalmente tras unos minutos se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco.

—Te amo y siempre lo hare, Gar— ella tomo una bocanada de aire, tratando de contener sus sollozos—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Gar.

Ella salió del cementerio y no miro atrás.

Siendo esa la última vez que alguien vio a Raven en Jump City.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Si se dieron cuenta el summary es parte de la canción Requiem de Mago de Oz, lo sé es hacer trampa pero no soy bueno con esas cosas y menos a estas horas, aunque el fic está basado en la canción Say Something de A Great Big Word.

No se olviden de comentar.


End file.
